Archetype: Speed
For those that gotta go fast! Speed is the name of your game! Speedsters: be it through their own natural ability or some sort of device can move faster then most can even see! This is the archetype for you if you wanna zippity zoop past the rest! Ex: Sonic, Shadow, Jet, Johnny Speed Specific Feats 'Power Boost' : With their immense speed: characters for a brief time can turn into a blinding bullet crashing through enemies and obstacles with enough force to send them flying back. This ability is hard to control and despite it's immense power it does NOT make the user immune to damage. 'Homing Attack' : The homing attack allows a user to instantly gain and control their momentum in mid air allowing them to target and launch into foes. This move is incredibly hard to dodge but can be blocked with similar attacks or different kinds of shields. Has a one turn cooldown. 'Light Speed Dash' : Upon charging their energy for 2 turns a character can either attack up to four foes at once or launch themselves forward a great distance in an instant. This move, despite it's charge time, is the absolute fastest a character can move but is restricted to quick bursts. Has a one turn cooldown. This feat requires 'Mach Speed' to utilize. 'Phasing' : This feat allows a character to vibrate their molecules so fast that they can phase through solid surfaces allowing them to pass through obstacles unhindered. This ability, while impressive, is taxing and requires intense focus. This move requires a turn to charge and has a cooldown of one turn. 'Blitz Dodge' : can avoid every attack thrown at them for a turn. This incredible feat of speed is taxing however facing a 4 turn cooldown. 'Sonic Boom' : When moving at top speeds, a user with this ability can boost further, creating an explosion of force that disorients and stuns up to 2 targets. It has a 3 turn cooldown. 'Speedy Recovery' : This feat allows a character to recover after strenuous activity faster than others. All cooldowns are reduced by 1 'Mach Speed' : You are the definition of a blur. While at full momentum, a user with this feat can move at supersonic speeds. This allows them to outpace pretty much anyone, defy gravity with impossible loops or even run on water. Open Feats Drifting : This skill, allows characters to better control their momentum allowing them to 'steer' even at top speeds. Enhanced Speed : A character, while at full momentum, can move as fast as a speeding vehicle. Spin Dash : A character can charge their energy for up to three turns before launching forward like a bullet allowing them to use this enhanced momentum to harm foes and obstacles. The longer the user charges their energy the faster and further they can move. Rail Grinding : This feat allows a user to grind on the edges of surfaces letting them gain a high amount of speed and momentum in a short amount of time. Power Slide : A strange projectile-like attack: the 'Power Slide' feat is activated when a user, while moving at their top speed suddenly slides to a stop. The sudden shift in momentum creates an explosion of force that splashes out against an enemy in front of the user. On a Dime : With this feat one can pump the breaks going from any speed to a complete stop in an instant. This allows the user to potentially avoid traps, attacks, or even the poor pedestrian in their way. Sidestep : With this feat, a user can use their turn to side step out of the way of an oncoming attack letting them avoid it. Category:Mechanics